Famine- Part One
by GayAngelsClosetDetectives
Summary: A Destiel fanfic meant to be taking place during the episode where the Winchesters and Castiel defeat Famine, but in this version, they didn't REALLY kill Famine. Now Castiel has come to Dean, greatly affected from Famine...


Famine

"Ow, shit", Dean mumbled under his breath. "Stupid razor." He dropped the razor into the sink, a few drops of his blood trickling down into the drain. He looked down into the sink, wiping the blood off with one finger before looking back up to see Castiel had appeared behind him.

"Damn, you look like crap", Dean said, noticing the way Cas was leaning against the door frame for support.

Castiel clenched his jaw and grit out, "Something's wrong."

Dean immediately moved to his side, running his hands down the angels warm body. "Where is it, where are you hurt?" Concern could be heard clearly in Dean's voice.

A low, deep groan formed in Castiel's throat and he pushes Dean off of him. "Don't touch me, it might make it worse." Cas was practically growling.

Dean started to become frustrated. "What exactly would I be making worse, Cassie?"

Castiel ignored his question and ground out, "call Sam, tell him we didn't kill the horseman, famine, he's still here. Sam has to get the real ring."

Dean nodded and went out front of his Green Leaf Motel room and called Sam up, letting him know what Cas said. "Stay the hell away from the demon blood this time, ya hear me little brother?"

"Loud and clear, tell Cas to stay away from fucking Burger King"

"I'll stay and keep an eye on him , don't worry about it." With that, Dean hung up and went back in the room, watching Castiel, who remained in the bathroom door, as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Stay the hell away from red meat."

Castiel looked down at the floor, his hands gripping the sides of the door frame and Dean could tell he was struggling. The angel's cheeks flushed shades of red and pink. "It's- it's changed."

Dean's eyebrows knit together. "What has?"

"My hunger." Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes dark. "I believe that, after last time, Jimmy's taste for red meat vanished. Mine along with it. Now we desire something else." He took a step towards Dean, trembling, before disappearing.

"Freaking angels, man", Dean grumbled, getting ready to stand and search for Cas before something happened. Suddenly, hands were on his shoulders, forcing him back down into the mattress and Dean registered the faint sound of rustling feathers. Dean swallowed the panic that was steadily rising in his throat, looking into Cas' blue eyes that seemed to have a storm raging in them. One of Dean's legs was trapped between both of Cas' and he held his breath, waiting for Castiel to say something.

The angel's eyes drifted down to a point on a Dean's cheek. "Let me take care of that", he murmured quietly, leaning down and brushing his lips lightly over Dean's skin. It stung, but only for a second. Dean's arm came up between them, getting ready to push Cas back. He froze when Cas' teeth grazed his earlobe and whispered a simple "no". Cas leaned back just long enough to gather both of Dean's wrists with his slender fingers, pressing them into the blanket above Dean's head. Dean didn't fight him, he trusted his angel not to hurt him. The hunter watched as Castiel's gaze shifted to his hips, eyes widening and breath hitching. Dean could feel the cool air against his skin and knew his shirt must've ridden up, exposing a few inches of his body that Cas seemed so fascinated by. Heat flushed through Dean, his breath becoming ragged.

He's confused too... Why would an angel want him? Dean didn't realize he had asked the question out loud until Castiel answered him, "Do not tell me that you have never noticed the way that I look at you?" Dean swallowed, listening as Cas continued. "Even I have noticed the way that you look back at me; almost longingly. Why haven't either of us acted on our desires sooner?" On the last question, Cas lowered his lips until they were skimming over Deans neck.

Dean started to twist away from him. "That's just your hunger talking, that's just what Famine does to you."

Cas laughed, light and breathy, "No Dean, don't you see? Famine takes a desire that already exists within you and drives it forward, pushing you to your breaking point; the edge of madness. For me, all I desire is you. I don't want just anyone, it has to be you."

Dean shifted uncomfortably beneath the angel, accidentally bumping their hips together, the connection tearing a moan out of Castiel. "Oh go- Cas I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up." Cas lunged at Dean's mouth, tracing the hunters lower lip with his tongue before pressing their mouths even closer together. Dean had to admit to himself that he did find Castiel attractive, he was just never sure of how a relationship between them would work. He didn't complain either when Castiel edged himself onto the bed, straddling Dean. This time, when their hips met, it was no accident.

Dean grinds his growing erection against Castiel's own, both panting and struggling to pull Castiel's trench coat off. "Let me", Dean offers, pulling himself into a sitting position, the angels legs wrapped around his waist. Dean pulls Cas into a kiss, hands cradling the sides of the smaller mans face before they slid down to his shoulders, pushing the tan fabric back until it fell to the motel floor.

Dean's left hand gripped the angel's narrow hip while the right was threaded into Cas' soft hair. The hunter yanked Castiel's head back and just barely refrained from laughing at his gasp of surprise; Dean laid a trail of kisses along Castiel's jaw, down his neck, and back up to his ear- the sensitive spot just underneath it. Dean held Cas tighter as he stifled his moans of pleasure. He kept Castiel's head back as he dropped his mouth lower, pausing at the loosely made knot in his angels blue tie before gripping it between his teeth and pulling it down so it came undone. Dean finished pulling the tie off with his hands and began working on the buttons; his fingers working deftly.

Cas found his hands drifting along Dean's body, stopping near the top of his knees and drawing little circles with his fingertips. Castiel pressed his thumbs down on the inside of Dean's thighs, rubbing lightly, making the hunter grit his teeth. Dean pulled Castiel's, now unbuttoned, shirt off so fast and hard it almost ripped. The hunter took a moment to admire Gods handiwork sitting astride him, each feature of his body was perfection in Dean's eyes.


End file.
